


全队最A 3.5

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	全队最A 3.5

　　医生告诫过朴志晟，他的发/情期不稳定，这段时间能不用抑制剂就不用。

　　所以出现现在这样的状况，也尚在他的意料之中

　　——但是谁来告诉他，钟辰乐是怎么从经纪人那里搞到他的房间钥匙的？

　　“辰乐……辰乐”，朴志晟艰难地从自己凌乱的床铺上撑起身，疑惑地望向冒失闯入房间的那个人。

　　“……哥哥们说你很难受——”一进门就被厚重的信息素炸弹轰炸的钟辰乐瞬间明白过来，他背靠着房门涨红了脸，‘原来不舒服是指发/情期，哥哥们那么着急地让我过来——是为了?’

　　……

　　钟辰乐的脑海被连篇浮现的旖旎画面充斥，脸颊上滚烫的热度即刻便蔓延到了全身。他徒劳地将裸露的皮肤尽可能多的贴靠在冰冷的卧室门上，试图压息身体里腾起的燥热。这里的信息素浓度太高，钟辰乐后颈被冰冷的抑制贴阻隔的腺体也随之一抽一抽地发胀疼痛起来，想要回应他，更想要……

　　不能深想，不能这么对待志晟……默念着要离开，钟辰乐的目光却没办法从那个艰难喘息着的人身上移开——他看起来那么痛苦——额发被汗水打湿成绺，露出了紧皱的眉头和漉着泪痕的眼角，攀着床沿的手臂止不住地颤抖。

　　已经有些意识朦胧的朴志晟，花了好大的力气才把涣散的视线聚焦在门口那个自我挣扎的人身上。

　　两双同样诉说着渴求的眼睛交汇了目光。

　　‘过来——’

　　朴志晟感觉自己的嘴唇好像颤抖着上下碰撞了几次，又好像连张开都不曾有过——因为他没有听见自己的声音

　　但这强烈的欲念却确确实实地被钟辰乐所接收

　　他死死盯着作出危险口型的那个人，好像看到了唱出无声迷魂曲的海妖，理智被汹涌的信息素潮水彻底冲散拍碎。

　　接下来的一切都全凭本能。

　　朴志晟抖着手搂上钟辰乐后背的时候才发现他比自己抖得还要厉害。

　　凌乱的吐息落在朴志晟光裸的胸口的时候他压着钟辰乐蓬松的发顶摸索到了他后颈上的抑制贴，像刚刚撕扯钟辰乐的衣物一样粗暴地扒下了这碍事的东西。

　　失去了阻隔的信息素在朴志晟鼻尖猛然炸开，他闭上眼睛深吸了几口，甘甜醇厚的檀木香盈盈流入他的身体，安抚了血液中沸腾的那一部分因子，下一秒又在他的身体里点燃了更炽烈的火焰。

　　得到了信息素安抚的Omega好像一瞬间就恢复了所有力量

　　适才扒着肌理柔韧的胸膛啃咬的钟辰乐只觉得一阵天旋地转，然后他的脊背重重地砸落在硬实的床垫上，震动传到肺部又挤到喉咙，但这一连串的咳嗽还未出口，就被急切覆上的唇舌堵了回去。

　　他愕然睁大的眼睛被朴志晟垂落的刘海扫到，眼睑反射性地关阖

　　黑暗之中Omega少年攀着他的舌尖吮吸的粘腻水声格外响亮

　　他脸颊被朴志晟发汗的长指掐得生疼，但他无暇顾及，高浓度的信息素顺着口腔粘膜渗入深处的血管，唇舌交缠间迸射的火花引燃了全身的血液，直直涌向硬涨的下体，“唔——jisung——”

　　身下的男孩呜咽着发出短促的鼻音，模糊甜软地一塌糊涂，但是名字的主人还是听懂了这两个被含在口中念出的湿漉漉的音节。

　　被甜到心脏酥麻的朴志晟松开了放在钟辰乐脸侧的手，摸索着捉起他扣着自己后腰的手指往后方湿热处探

　　指尖陷入高热泥泞的穴口时钟辰乐颤巍巍地睁开了眼睛，

　　紧致光滑的内壁紧紧地吸啜着他的手指

　　和它的主人吸啜他的舌尖时一样热情

　　但是和身体热情的本能相反，眼前的朴志晟正满脸飘红瞳孔颤动，吐息凌乱睫羽颤抖，

　　却还是执拗地瞪大了眼睛直勾勾地望进他眼里

　　湿漉漉通红的眼角仿佛下一秒就会凝出咸湿的水珠

　　檀香味男孩心头一跳，急忙拿另一只白软的手掌去拍那颤抖的背脊。

　　触手一片滑腻的肌理，手指一寸寸抚过突起的脊骨骨节时无端地带着几分色情

　　‘不——不对’

　　懊恼的钟辰乐破罐破摔的用了些力气，把人压趴在自己身上，嘴唇磕上牙齿，血腥气掺杂着佛手柑的清甜香气在他口中弥漫开，虽说是自己的嘴唇破了却只专注于舔舐着对方染血的下唇。‘笨蛋——’钟辰乐看到朴志晟近在咫尺的眼中直白的表达着这个词，

　　随即捉着钟辰乐的下颚细细的舔吮伤处，

　　被温柔地含住下唇吮吸的男孩惬意地眯起了眼睛，空闲的左手顺着朴志晟紧致的腰线缓缓绕到了他的胯间。

　　被握住要害把玩的Omega呼吸急促地松开钟辰乐的嘴唇，哆嗦着将脸埋进了眼前白嫩光滑的颈窝

　　而探入穴口的右手手指搅动着内里丰沛的汁液往里摸索，最终停止在内壁上隐秘的第二重入口处。

　　钟辰乐感觉到耳边的喘息声一瞬间的停滞，明白自己找对了地方，他期待的舔了舔唇——正餐开始了

　　--------继续？你确定吗？ooc预警------------

　　

　　然而进入之前他们还是以上下位置作了一番斗争，最终以长手长脚的朴志晟成功把软白奶团子压制在身下告终。

　　被死死按住的钟辰乐只能咬着牙忍耐地看着朴志晟磨磨蹭蹭地往里含他的东西

　　待到适应了之后朴志晟起落着用alpha性器硕大的顶端去摩擦自己内壁上的敏感处

　　然而G点太浅，每次都能被顶到的朴志晟很爽，而每次都只能进一半的钟辰乐难受得快要哭出来了。

　　“呀——jisung，我才不是按摩棒——”奶团子红着眼眶的控诉，然而扬着颈子闭着眼沉浸在快感中的朴志晟没有理他，依然自顾自的动作。

　　接近高潮的Omega渐渐放松了手脚，感受到这一点的钟辰乐当然不会放过时机

　　两只小胖手把着朴志晟的腰窝往下一按，挺着腰顶进了内壁上已经松软开合的生殖道入口

　　“唔——”被顶到前所未有深度的朴志晟几乎是瞬间就把存货交代在了奶团子白软的胸腹上。

　　被高潮后绞紧的甬道缠裹的钟辰乐也没好到哪里去，他掐着自己的大腿才没立时射出来

　　搂着整个人都软倒了下来的朴志晟，钟辰乐愉快地笑了起来，报仇的时间到了

　　——‘不把你操到哭我名字倒过来写’

　　——————

　　醒来后腰酸背痛的两人冷战了一整天

　　钟辰乐气朴志晟一开始把自己当按摩棒使只顾着自己爽

　　朴志晟气钟辰乐后来不肯停下来，还让自己失态地求他

　　这种理由是无论如何也不能说出口吵起来的，而二人从冷战到用眼神打架再到激烈的肢体斗争只要十秒钟

　　怂恿钟辰乐去找朴志晟的00’s只好赶来拉架

　　费力地分开两只xxj后李帝努在一旁无奈叹息，罗渽民一脸欣慰的姨母笑开始煮红豆饭

　　身心俱疲的黄仁俊的白眼快翻上天了

　


End file.
